Better off Dumb
by darkangelazure
Summary: I would like to claim- cuadette prompt- Okay, this one would be angsty in the sense that... there will be angst. Dean's sneaking around on night trying to steal one of his dad's condoms when he and under aged Sam are trying to have sex for the first tim
1. Better off DumbPart 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title: Better off Dumb

Rating(s):NC-17

Warning(s):Consensual Incest, Underage (Sam is16), Bad Language, Alcohol and Angst.

Prompt(s):I would like to claim- cuadette prompt- Okay, this one would be angsty in the sense that... there will be angst. Dean's sneaking around on night trying to steal one of his dad's condoms when he and (under aged) Sam are trying to have sex for the first time. They've done "other" stuff but this time they decided to go all the way. John catches him and figures it out and all hell breaks lose.

A/N: Thank you to my brilliant friend and most-of-the-time beta

000

Part 1

It started with a drunken kiss, Sam had turned 16 and Dean being Dean decided that Sam needed to lighten up and have his first proper drink. Sam was popular, nice friends and one or two girls that crushed on him but really he felt distance between him and the rest of the world and all the hype about his "Sweet Sixteenth" just made him feel old and even more isolated from his peers.

It didn't get past Dean that his brother was moping, he'd being trudging round the semi-livable place they were renting so Sam could go to school before they could move on in the Christmas holidays.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked his tone irritated and his face twisted in what Dean knew was his "bitch face" as he pulled out a bottle of Jack from the grocery bag and a party size bag of Peanut M&Ms.

"You little brother are going to get shit faced on your birthday, like every other self respecting 16 year old and you're going to Goddamn well enjoy it." Dean answered with a self satisfied smirk on his face as he strutted over to the phone and punched in the number for the local pizza place.

"Dean no! You enjoy yourself with that man but I'm going to get my homework done and have an early night." Sam started for the door only to be yanked back into the kitchen and shoved into a chair, Dean landed on top pinning him into the chair as he ordered an extra large pepperoni with fries, trying not to laugh his ass off as Sam whined and wriggled.

"Your an asshat you know that!" Sam huffed, his bottom lip jutting out as Dean put the phone back into the cradle and took out two glasses from the cupboard above the oven.

"Awww c'mon Sammy, you love me really. Anyway stop being a moody bitch and drink up the night is young and it's your birthday don't be such a buzz kill. Besides I got you the good stuff." Dean grinned as he poured the amber liquid, the glass was half full and the smell of whiskey was already strong when Dean tipped his glass and smiled "Cheers".

By the time the bottle was empty they were both laid out on the living room floor.

Dean had a pleasant buzz thrumming through his body, Sam was blushing scarlet and trying to stifle the little drunken giggles that kept bubbling in his throat.

The T.V was a low murmur in the background and the air was heavy with the aroma of pizza grease, whiskey and pine air freshener.

Dean didn't realize that they were so close until he felt Sam's breath hot and wet against the flesh of his neck. The stickiness of Sam's liquor slicked lips tugged into a lazy smile against Dean's rapidly escalating pulse.

"You're so g'd to me De" Sam slurred his breath wet as he wobbled up onto his pointy elbows, one of Dean's old shirts slipping off his muscle rounded shoulder. It tickled Dean when he felt the tips of Sam's impossibly soft hair brush across his jaw and Sam's cheek pressed flush heated against the scratch of his stubbled cheek.

"You're so drunk" Dean murmured into Sam's hair, the crushing need to tangle his hands in the soft waves as Sam's lips brushed heavy against his cheek bone, clumsy and without purpose as he softly kissed Dean's eyelids.

Sam's hair was soft and laying across Dean's face like a veil of golden brown, Dean's head was screaming _stop, wrong, no more_ but his skin felt the silent secret of worship, Sam's hot lips skimming and pressing against the coarse shadow of stubble, the heavy scent of Sam's apple shampoo filling his head like cotton as he felt his own breath humid against his lips.

"I know wha- I want De" Sam breathed against the shell of his ear, Dean's skin was practically on fire, that wasn't his Sammy's voice, it was _Sam's_ voice, animal and deep, like liquid sex and ruff lust.

"What's that then?" Dean's voice wobbled, low and unsteady with the tightening coil of molten heat that had curled in the pit of his belly, his jeans had become too tight as he felt the hot rush of whiskey breath humid against his lips.

The only answer he got were lips on his own, it wasn't soft and nervous, just clumsy and drunk, heavy and wet with tongue, the clash of teeth and background music of swallowed moans.

Dean didn't realize that his hands had tangled in Sam's hair until he felt the locks wound round his fingers, strong and soft on his fingertips as he arched up into Sam's mouth, his tongue pushing hard and heavy into the whiskey sweetness.

By the time they both parted for air, they were rutting for friction. Sam's chest heavy against his own, every point and ripple of muscle in Sam's body mirrored his own as he felt the hard line of their cocks make blissful contact through the ruff denim.

It was quick and messy, half kissing and breathing into each other as Dean ran his hands over the quivering planes of Sam's back soothingly, coming down from the high of orgasm against the hard carpet and the endless black of Sam's glazed eyes.

They didn't remember how they ended up in Dean's bed, only that they were there in the morning and something deep down was different, like they'd seen each other for the first time.

It wasn't long after that they started to seek each other out. It was usually Sam sneaking into Dean's bed, sliding his long slim body flush against his brothers muscular back, searching fingers learning and skimming over Dean's chest, down the line of his abs, slipping under the elastic waistband of his boxers, wrapping hot fingertips around the heated base of his shaft.

Sam always came first, biting down on Dean's shoulder trying to muffle the sob and moan of release rutting against the curve of his ass, which only pushed Dean over the edge, spilling hard and sticky into his little brothers fingers.

But the lines were blurring fast. New light was flooding both their views on each other.

Sam could be wearing a pair of Dean's boxers, the elastic band of them peeking over the lip of his low hanging jeans and Dean would have to think about rotting corpses in dug up graves so he wouldn't pull Sam against him in public, kiss that soft hot mouth.

The Christmas holidays came and they soon were back on the road, ducking into gas station bathrooms for quick hand jobs and messy kisses, pressed up against the cool sheets of steal and their mouths tasting like cheap coffee and microwave burritos.

When Spring hit, John managed to call in a favor and they ended up staying in an abandoned bungalow on the outskirts, the place smelt like mold and forgotten memories as Sam started salting the windows.

2 bedrooms and one of them had a stained mattress, they didn't bother trying to name what the stain was just flipped it and covered it over with the gray worn blanket from the backseat of the Impala. John went to the local bar and Sam got his first blow job under the covers.

After Dean still complained that he could smell the mattress


	2. Better off DumbPart 2

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title: Better off Dumb

Rating(s):NC-17

Warning(s):Consensual Incest, Underage (Sam is16), Bad Language, Alcohol and Angst.

Prompt(s):I would like to claim- cuadette prompt- Okay, this one would be angsty in the sense that... there will be angst. Dean's sneaking around on night trying to steal one of his dad's condoms when he and (under aged) Sam are trying to have sex for the first time. They've done "other" stuff but this time they decided to go all the way. John catches him and figures it out and all hell breaks lose.

A/N: Thank you to my brilliant friend and most-of-the-time beta

000

Part 2

A few weeks later Sam and Dean went on their first hunt alone, it was a simple salt 'n' burn, a little girl had being painting the walls with animal blood and had gone to far and killed the daughter of the new occupants.

Sam came out with a few cuts and Dean a black eye but as the flames engulfed the tiny grave Sam could hear a small part of his heart break. He hated kid jobs. They always got to him so much more, but Dean had clapped him on the shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, throwing him a smirk and telling him he did good.

They ended up in the back of the Impala, Dean between his long legs and his jean's by his ankles.

"I wanna try something different." Dean had whispered hot in his ear in a voice that Sam wanted to call obscene as he nodded frantically. Anything for release. The burning ache of want making him whine against the leather seats.

He had embarrassingly yelped when he felt cool slimy fingers press against the flesh of his sac, pressing against the soft skin just underneath sending an electric shock of pleasure.

But when he felt Dean's fingers skim his entrance the air was stolen from his lungs. Gripping on to Dean's shoulders, his mouth curving into a silent "oh" as Dean smirked sharp and lusty just as a fingertip breached.

The dull burn of being stretched was soothed by Dean's slick hand stroking him. He could feel his brother was a knuckle in but the pressure and ache of being penetrated just added to the depth and sharp spike of quick wrist flicks.

But it still hurt and the silent trail of wet tears pooling in the shell of his ears as he chewed his bottom lip bloody, but through the drum beat of his own heart he could hear Dean's voice, low with lust for him.

"Easy, breathe baby boy." Dean whispered, his voice harsh like gravel with all the sex appeal that could be summand just through instinct, the consuming lust that seemed to burn him every time he had a chance to touch his baby brother but that thought only added fuel to the intoxicating fire he always found himself in when it came to _his Sammy._

The fire that pooled inside Sam only seemed to make him want to touch himself the cold air making him twitch as Dean took his hand away, which only made Sam whine, that pitiful desperation that he secretly hated himself for every time Dean slid his hot, calloused hands into his boxers.

Two fingers in and Dean thought he was going to come in his pants like a 14 year old over his first skin mag. His mind was blank except for the concentration he'd funneled into Sam. Pumping his fingers into that impossible tight heat that synced with the hammering beat of his own heart.

"Oh God-please touch me- De please! De!" Sam whined tasting his own tears and leather, the cause stubble of his big brother rubbing raw and perfect against his jaw only made his fingertips itch more with the pain of release, the need to wrap his hands round his cock and pull, touch, caress and relieve.

"No, I want you Sammy, I want you to come like this for me, come like this for me Sammy." The words were so dirty with lust and sex that it made Sam's back arch off the Impala's seats. But it all came crumbling down, all the pure want, need and pain as Dean's thick fingertips rubbed that secret nerve.

Dean did come in his pants, arm crocked as he leaned over Sam and two fingers in him, rubbing his brothers prostate with hard, direct strokes. Mouth pressed against the rapid pulse and salty skin.

Dean was first to come down, pressing his fingers against the slick flesh of Sam's thighs, palm of his other hand feeling the rapid beat of his little brother's heart. His arms were shaky with release but when he managed to prop himself up onto his aching elbows he didn't mind the awkward pain.

Sam's cheeks were flushed, hair splayed against the black leather and his mouth swollen from half kisses and possessive nips and all Dean could think as the moon filtered through the misted windows on the grass verge he had pulled into only an hour before was that he'd found something fallen from grace.

A few weeks later they were on a hunt by themselves again, a werewolf job, the full moon slanting ghostly beams through the black backwater woods when Sam heard it. The shrill spine tingling howl behind him.

It didn't go as well as they both planned. Dean nearly broke his ankle and Sam nearly got mauled from behind. It scared Dean so bad, when they got back to the no-tell motel, with sheets ruff as cardboard and wallpaper peeling off the walls in lanky strips that he'd held Sam to his chest, plunging his hand down the front of Sam's boxers and with a spit slicked finger in him all the way through, whispering "Mine Sammy, you're Mine".

Sorry was a blow job while they drove back home, Sam spat Dean out onto a Macdonald's napkin that they had pulled into for a "heart attack" in a bun.

Sam started wanting more one night after a sneaky shower together. Watching the white suds travel down the sharp and smooth angles of his brother's body. Head tipped back and a lazy smile playing on his kiss swollen lips as Sam ran shampooed slicked hands through his cropped hair, nipples a softer shade of caramel then his own, pebbled and slick with clean water, cock soft and oddly vulnerable from the quick hand job that they had shared, coming hard and fast against cowslip yellow tiles and Sam thought bitterly that he'd washed it all away to fast as he rinsed off the bubbles and come from their bodies.

Sam came home a week later, back pack slung over his shoulder and the scratch of Dean's boxers peeking form the lip of his baggy jeans. He knew it would drive Dean crazy. He knew through the lusty smile he threw him and the secret little blush Dean tried to fight every time Sam had any of his clothes on. The black shirts that stretched taught over hard earned muscle and boxers too big on his hips.

Their dad's truck wasn't in the weed speckled drive way and the Impala was parked shiny and secret in the shack like garage, slanting as an extension onto the worn bungalow.

"Marko!" Sam shouted through more habit then sense as he toed off his scrappy red converse, ducking a glance at the salt lines on the paint peeling windows and scratched in pentagrams on the door frame.

"Polo!" Dean haulered back, poking his head through to the single hallway running through the bungalow like a artery, spotting Sam in the doorway with a small smirk and a quick glance up and down, Sam's thumbs fingered the elastic band of the boxers.

He watched as Dean's eyebrow cocked and he stepped into the hallway, eying Sam with a leer as he leaned against the kitchen door frame.

"Bitch" Dean shot at him, voice ruff and a smirk full bloom on his plump lips, black shirt hugging the hard lines of his toned chest as he hooked his thumbs into the loop of his blue jeans.

"Jerk" Sam smiled, blush rising in his cheeks and eyes turning black with lust as he walked towards his brother slipping past him with only a scents whisper of distance between them.

"Where's dad anyway?" Sam asked as he bent to retrieve a carton of OJ from the small fridge, noticing with an even greater flush that Dean was checking out his ass as he bent down.

"Bobby came through and dad decided to go out for a drink with him, kinda said he wouldn't be back until morning." Dean replied walking into the kitchen, plucking the carton from Sam's long finger and gulping down a mouthful.

"Hey! You better not have drank all that!" Sam grumbled as he snatched the carton from Dean.

"Aww you're so cute when you're pissy." Dean cooed sarcastically, cupping Sam's cheeks and placed small bite kisses on Sam's lips.

"Kiss my ass." Sam pouted opening his mouth to Dean's wandering tongue, tangling it heavy and slick with his own tasting the bittersweet tang on Dean's tongue as he felt two large calloused hands knead the fleshy globes of his ass.

"Hmm maybe later but right now kiddo you can help me with these guns." Dean smirked as he pulled his hands out of Sam's jeans, laughing as Sam stumbled forward, scarlet cheeked and mumbling "Jerk" as he slumped into the chair opposite his brother.

The silence was comfortable, the whisper of metal sliding against metal. Hands fluid and the smell of oil and gun powder heavy in the air. It wasn't like it took any effort, from the age of 8 Dean was trained blindfolded at putting a 9mm glock together.

It wasn't all that surprising when Sam felt a set of toes nudge his shin, the ghost of a warm smile playing on Dean's lips as he ran the grimy edge of a blade against the spit slicked surface of the stone.

Sam couldn't help but smile and blush gently as he jabbed Dean's knee with his big toe, running an oiled cloth over the barrel of the Desert Eagle he held. It didn't take long for the footsie under the table to turn in to a contest between which one of them would jack knife over the table in a fit of laughter first.

Sam lost naturally. When the ball of Dean's foot dug into the sensitive flesh just behind Sam's right knee, Sam burst it a fit of forced breathy giggles as he bent sideway gripping onto Dean's ankle nearly falling off his chair as he fitted out "Uncle! Dude! Uncle!" In defeat.

"Oh yeah! Who's my bitch?! Who's my bitch?!" Dean haulered in triumph as he rounded the table quick and tackled Sam to the kitchen floor, fingers worming their way under Sam's shirt and skittering over the sensitive flesh under his arms and sides.

"No Dean ha! C'mon you win-you win!" Sam wheezed out, tears of laughter trickling down his cheeks as he convulsed in Dean's grasp, arms and legs flailing independently from their owner as Dean straddled his wriggling hips.

"Hell yeah I do" Dean said with a matter-of-fact voice, cupping his hands over his mouth cawing breathy, trying to imitate the far off praise of a crowd.

"You suck." Sam gulped back a snigger as he lolled his head with a audible "thunk" on the bubbled linoleum floor.

"And don't you know it." Dean leered down at him, bobbing his eyebrows in mock flirtation before being bucked off by Sam and hearing a mumbled "Perv" as he watched Sam crawl over to the fridge, Sam pulled out two beers, opened them with his hands and handed one to Dean.

"Shall I get a Pizza in?" Sam asked taking a quick gulp before getting to his feet along with Dean.

"Yeah sure, Alien's on tonight, you know the cool one." Dean said as he started to clear away the guns and knives sheathing and clicked them all back into safe holsters and placing them into the duffel bag.

"Meat Feast?" Sam asked as he picked up the old baker-light phone that had come with the bungalow.

Dean just cocked his eyebrow and gave the look "Duh, dumb ass what the fuck else" before exiting the kitchen.

Sam ordered fries automatically.


	3. Better Off DumbPart 3

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title: Better off Dumb

Rating(s):NC-17

Warning(s):Consensual Incest, Underage (Sam is16), Bad Language, Alcohol and Angst.

Prompt(s):I would like to claim- cuadette prompt- Okay, this one would be angsty in the sense that... there will be angst. Dean's sneaking around on night trying to steal one of his dad's condoms when he and (under aged) Sam are trying to have sex for the first time. They've done "other" stuff but this time they decided to go all the way. John catches him and figures it out and all hell breaks lose.

A/N: Thank you to my brilliant friend and most-of-the-time beta

000

Part 3

"You know their reactions are totally real." Sam drawled out lazily, pizza box empty and Styrofoam containers stacked in them as an Alien burst from John Hurt's chest. Sam's head tucked comfortably under Dean's chin, sprawled out on the reasonably sized brown coach that they had managed to save from a dump.

"Nah" Dean yawned as he stretched out a cramp from his leg, before tangling his fingers in Sam's hair. 4 beer bottles empty on the coffee table.

"Yeah Something about Ridley Scott wanting the reactions to be like perfect." Sam replied wriggling back into a comfortable position, body relaxed and stomach pressed between Dean's spread thighs.

"Pfft! I've seen people when their shitting a brick and dude that's just acting right there." Dean countered swirling his fingers in the small golden curls at the base of Sam's neck.

"No it's not, seriously. I read somewhere that it was real!" Sam protested craning his head away from the screen to look up into Dean's face, the room was cast in blue light and accentuating shadows.

"Whatever Sammy." Dean drawled flatly, trying to hide the smirk as he watched the Alien bust through someones head, knowing for a familiar fact Sam was frowning and getting wound up, could feel Sam's glare burning through him just made him want to laugh more.

"You're just trying to piss me off." Sam growled, staring daggers at Dean as he propped himself up onto his elbows one either side of Dean's sides, watching as Dean tried and failed not to snigger at Sam.

"Nooo! Of course not Sammy, why would I do that?!" Dean never even looked away from the T.V as he mocked his little brother a smirk tugging harder at his lips in the dark.

"Uh you're so annoying!" Sam's lips pinched and a frown etching his brow, Dean's hands were under his head propping his head up as he kept watching the T.V, his chest slightly hitching with contained laughter.

Sam just slumped hard and floppy onto Dean's stomach, Dean's smile faded as he "Uffed" under Sam's bony weight.

When the credits started to roll on the T.V they were dozing, just in between sleep and wake, loose limbed and sated just on the edge of dreaming, Sam could hear it. The steady drum beat, the gentle comfort of Dean's heart like a lullaby, the soft rise and fall of his muscled chest familiar and reassuring.

Sam could feel Dean's hands under his shirt, running up the toned plains, nails stroking against the sensitive flesh , the palms memorizing the curve of his narrow spine, the dimple of his lower back and edges of his shoulder blades, flushing warm and soothingly through Sam's system.

But there underneath it was the urge. Sam raised his head, he never felt the need to deny Dean anything, from his kisses to a blow job while Dean drove down a stretch of lonely highway Sam wanted Dean to have the world. They gave so much up for the life they lead and Sam never recognized this as something they shouldn't be doing. They deserved so much more, why should anyone deny them this, Dean this.

The cool air of the room rushed against the exposed flesh of his back as Dean's fingers tangled in his hair. Sam loved the way Dean's fingers felt in his hair. Either pulling him into crushing kisses, pulling against the strong strands to tongue fuck his mouth or card through it when nightmares came full of screaming and fire.

But Dean's lips were soft and tongue tasting of beer, Sam's thighs spread and straddled on Dean's as Dean pushed up into him, hip and tongue as he pulled Sam's mouth down, smoothing over the roof of Sam's mouth and growling deep at just the perfection of the bittersweet taste of his baby brother.

Dean's hands always wandered, cupping and stroking the long column of Sam's neck, moving slow and steady against the square of his shoulders. Sam was filling out, Dean could feel it, traps and pecs quivering under his dry palms, Dean's hands always landed on Sam's ass.

Dean was a very big fan of Sam's ass. He thought Sam's cock was beautiful. The way it became red and glistening at the tip with need and the way it curved up at Sam's belly button and smeared pre-cum against th quivering muscles of his lower abs. But Sam's ass.

All smooth and warm in his hands, kneading at it as the taught muscles tensed and relaxed in his touch. The curve of it was sensual to watch. Smooth and perky as he walked and the hidden place between the golden globes was what really made Dean hard.

That pink bud that he had on more then one occasion being inside, it was just fingers but the way Sam's channel gripped and contracted round the pads of his fingers, the bony knuckle of his fingers always brought Dean to the brink of climax.

He'd nearly come in his pants when he watched Sam ride his own fingers, thighs shaky and glistening with sweat and his pink hole wrapped with no seam against the slender knuckles of Sam's long fingers. His other hand pumping his

desperate, leaking erection as he mewed Dean's name with flushed cheeks and sweat wet locks.

Dean's hands had wormed their way into Sam's jeans, the lip of Sam's jeans digging it his wriggling wrists and palms full of supple, soft flesh. Thumb skittering against the crack.

Meanwhile Sam palmed Dean's chest, feeling the muscle ripple, digging the heels of his hands it the quickly pebbling nipples. Sam could feel Dean's hands pushing and pulling him against the trapped bulge in his jeans, rutting and rubbing the coarse fabric, shots of pleasure firing up his spine feeling the damp heat and hard pressure of Dean's cock mirroring his own.

Dean swallowed everyone of Sam's noises, from full blown orgasmic moans, to the whine of his own name, he could feel all the pressure rising, the hard beat of his heart and the thrill of Sam's tongue pushing wet and heavy into his mouth, mapping all the curves and ridges he already knew.

Pulling away for air was the last point and the heavy moan Sam breathed against the shell of his ear forced Dean's, sucking on the hammering pulse, skin salty with sex sweat and tasting just as sweet as always.

Dean kept them rocking against each other, feeling his own pre-cum wetting the front of his pants, Sam's shirt still pushed up above his hard nipples and the scarlet blush painting his flesh.

"De-I want-I want" Sam bit off, panting humid and hard against his earlobe, all the desperation so physical and burning through his veins.

"Tell me Sammy, tell me." Dean growled low with wanting, his hands kneading Sam's cheeks as he sucked on his pulse.

"More-I want more" Sam whimpered, hips jerking forward for more friction and bucking back into Dean's calloused hands. Dean could hear on the tip of Sam's tongue he knew what Sam wanted, his pulse picking up with the idea that this could be "The" Night.

"C'mon Sammy, tell me, want more what? Tell me, I want to hear you say it baby boy." Dean whispered against Sam's temple, the scent of his shampoo and the soft strands brushing against his swollen lips just like their first night.

"Dean please- I want- I can't say it-please." Sam whimpered more against the curve of Dean's jaw, lips pressing against the skin messily, teeth pressing into the stubbled flesh, trying to muffle the embarrassment of his own wanting.

"Say it Sammy, say it, I wanna hear you say it." Dean breathed soothingly against the shell of Sam's ear.

It was then Sam pulled away from Dean's skin, hair hooding his pupil blown eyes, the rich crimson of lust painting his high cheek bones as he panted audibly through his kiss swollen mouth, lips tingling with kisses and tongue curling into the words.

"I want you to fuck me."


	4. Better off DumbPart 4

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title: Better off Dumb

Rating(s):NC-17

Warning(s):Consensual Incest, Underage (Sam is16), Bad Language, Alcohol and Angst.

Prompt(s):I would like to claim- cuadette prompt- Okay, this one would be angsty in the sense that... there will be angst. Dean's sneaking around on night trying to steal one of his dad's condoms when he and (under aged) Sam are trying to have sex for the first time. They've done "other" stuff but this time they decided to go all the way. John catches him and figures it out and all hell breaks lose.

A/N: Thank you to my brilliant friend and most-of-the-time beta

Part 4

Sam breathed into the air between them, static with frustration and all the hard coils of want curling in their bodies, all of this for each other.

The silence was almost suffocating, Sam could feel the panic well up in him. The almost terror of what he just said hurtling towards him like a freight train. But Dean's eye's turned black, glassy and so dark with lust that Sam felt a moan rise in his throat.

Dean's hands pulled his hips forward and Dean's upper torso rushed upwards, nearly knocking Sam back, he could feel Dean's tongue thrust into his mouth, Sam moaned so hard he thought he could feel the vibrations in Dean's chest as he felt spit and tongue fuck his mouth.

Feeling Dean's hands spread his cheeks apart in his jeans, Sam could feel his body was on fire, cock hard and moist in Dean's boxers, sucking on his brothers tongue.

Pulling away with lungs desperate for oxygen but swollen lips glistening and cocks hard in their jeans for what Sam just asked for.

Dean peeled his hands out of Sam's jeans, palms hot and itching to wander over Sam, but if they're going to do this he'll be damned if their going to do it in the front room smelling like pizza grease and forgotten beer bottles on an abandoned sofa.

Sam protested with a certain pathetic whimper, breaking Dean into a soft smile his heart swelling so hard he thought if he looked to long at Sam there, flushed and lips wet with his spit he would explode.

"C'mon Sammy, thought you had more class then doin' it on a crappy sofa." Dean breathed softly against his lips, half kisses and intakes of oxygen against Sam's tingling bottom lip, but ever inch of his skin was tingling and thrumming with quick thought of what they were about to do.

Dean was the first to lean up, pushing his hands behind him to leaver the heavy weight of them both into a semi leaning position, the couch arm digging hard and dull into the middle of his back.

The both managed to climb onto the floor with uncomfortable grunts and hazy lust smiles, Dean just pulled Sam against him and kissed him, softer this time. Curling his tongue and sucking with a certain experience.

Feeling Sam melt into him, Sam had an inch on Dean but he could feel Sam try and blend into him, force his naked chest against him and wrap his long arms around Dean's wide shoulders trying not to let his knees fail him as they stood learning each others mouths.

But Sam soon collected himself, Dean's mouth chasing forward to continue their kiss but Sam just gripped his wrist, hot and tight in his slender fingers and lead him to their room, the house was dark and the walk seemed too long and silent except for their breathing filling the shadows that bent the empty rooms.

The shafts of moonlight that ghostly gray light, twisting the paper scattered desk Sam worked on and the pile of dirty clothes that lent against the cool colorless wall. The floor almost looking like a tar pool and the bed sheets straight and white in the slanting moonlight.

And Dean didn't notice when Sam lost his rucked shirt but it was gone and miles of what he knew was golden skin was stretched gray and rippling. He didn't even know how Sam had managed to crawl in to the middle of the bed, sat like he was bathing in the eerie light, just a shadow of his blush curving on his cheek bones and staining his filling out chest.

His hand was stretched out inviting Dean to bath with him, in him if Dean could manage not to be swept by what he thought was pure beauty, and the walk, the crawl onto their bed was nearly as painful against the clawing want to just melt into Sam.

The words they both wanted to say were stuck, but it didn't matter. They were here and they were going to do this and it made Dean smile softly, pressing butterfly kisses against Sam's craving lips.

He didn't want to rush any of this, finally sealing his lips to Sam's pushing into the warmth he knew so well as he pushed them down onto the cool sheets, so ruff against Sam's sensitized skin as he mewed into Dean's mouth.

But Sam was impatient, he couldn't take this, waiting he'd being doing for as long as he could remember. It had all started out as wanting to be Dean but it had shifted along the way, along the never ending roads and the faceless motel rooms, against the over starched sheets and the leather backseat to _wanting_ Dean.

Dean could feel Sam's fingers, shaky and clumsy at the hem of his shirt, clawing at the soft skin of his stomach, bitten nails scrapping dull as he pulled it up, past his belly button and above Dean's nipples.

Dean broke the kiss, sitting with a difficult heave onto his haunches, tugging hard and fast, scrapping the hem against his lips and nose before he threw it into an unknown corner of the room, pressing himself down and flush against the hot skin of his brother.

Sam couldn't help as a moan broke in the wobbling silence, only punctured by their sharp gasps and soft groans, Dean tried to braise himself, it was a valiant effort but Sam's fingers skittered and mouth sucked against his hammering pulse, it's just to much and not enough.

Burying his face into the curve that connected the long curve of Sam's neck and wide shoulders as he felt Sam's fingertips trip over the brass of his jean button. Scrabbling and frustrated whimpers pressed into his cropped hair only drove Dean's hands to help.

Batting away Sam's hands with an experience Sam had to listen to the hiss of the zip fill the silence. Groaning despite himself, relishing the blissful release from the almost bondage of his jeans but Sam's bitten off moans of pure need knocked him back into the task at hand.

Sam was so uncoordinated, limbs slippery with sweat and hands clumsy with the need that burnt through his body.

"De-please-I can't!" Sam whined, panting and desperate for release as he pushed against his jeans frustratingly.

"Easy Sammy" Dean could only breathe as he cupped Sam's fidgeting fingertips in his hands, leaning down to Sam's hands in his own, placing kisses and sucking on his fingertips.

Sam's moans broke into the air as he stared down into Dean's eyes, glassy and black with need, when Dean pulled the button open and pulled down the button, seeing the damp clothe that outlined Sam's aching cock.

Hooking his thumbs into the waist band of the boxers, Sam lifted his hips, propping up onto his elbows, looking through wet bangs as the clothing slipped past his sweat gilded thighs.

Dean pulled hard and quick when he felt Sam's jeans and underwear hook at his ankles, throwing them away as he shimmed out of his own, feeling the cool air brush against the back of his thighs.

Dean balanced himself over Sam as he rummaged in the oaken bedside table, pulling the draw out with a frustrated tug, sweeping his hands through the debris of paper, pens and what he had to double take as a hair pin.

His smirk bloomed when his hand gripped round the half empty KY tube, tossing it onto Sam's chest, Sam yelped at the cool metal tube as Dean continued to fish round the draw.

The only part of his mind that wasn't goo was trying to concentrate on where a condom should have being. It wasn't that their relationship was exclusive. Sam and him were still into girls and on a number of occasions Sam had brought a little girlfriend or two round and Dean had still hit the bars when he could for some tail.

But the frustration was starting to boil over and as his fingers his the corners of the draw he lost it and pulled the whole thing out, spilling the contense with a thud onto the bedroom floor.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked with a small pant, propping himself onto his elbows as Dean crawled onto the floor. Spreading the crap int the draw across the floor.

"Fuck! I thought I put one in here" Dean huffed as he moved over to his discarded jeans, digging his hands into the pockets.

Something clicked in Sam's fogged mind as Dean began to pull out the other draws of the room, growling with a frustrated huff.

"You better be shitting me Dean, you're kidding me right?" Sam asked as he sat up straight and to attention.

"No, I can't fucking find it. You know we could-"

"No fucking way Dean! I love you but we are not doing this without protection!" Sam crossed his arms over his flushed chest.

"Fuck! Hey fucking hold on a second I think I know where there is a box! I'm so awesome." Dean said with a self satisfied smirk, swaggering over to Sam and pulling him into a deep, slow kiss.

It was awkward going as he pulled on a pair of boxers over his erection and left his very naked, very hard little brother in their bedroom.

The rooms were cold and the T.V was still on, Late night infomercials boasting shitty products, with bottle blonds leaning over with fake breasts at jewelry that would your skin green after a day.

Dean pulled open the duffel bags side pocket with a happy grin, noticing the battered black box of Trojans staring up at him, he managed to pull out another tube of lube when the door opened and the harsh wind blasted through the room.

"Dad!" Dean yelped as he dropped the box and lube onto the floor in front of him, hands shooting down to cover his erection as he stared wide eyed at his father in the doorway.

"Oh..Hey..Um..Did I catch you at a bad time?" John asked with a amused smirk as he stared at his oldest son, half naked and eyes wider then a dear caught in headlights.

John was sort of pleased, Dean never brought girls to the house and thought Dean had finally got a little serious with someone instead of the easies he had in bars and diners.

"Um..Yeah kinda Dad. You wouldn't mind you know-Being away for a night would you?" Dean tried to stop the panic hitting him like a ton of bricks as his heart jumped into his throat.

"No problem son, just ha make sure you clean the sheets." John joked as he clapped his Dean on the shoulder.

"Yeah course!" Dean played along, trying not to cringe as his Father's hand landed on his shoulder, cold and heavy.

"By the way, where's Sammy?" John asked before he turned to leave, the strong scent of whiskey on his breath and his body more relaxed then it always was.

"Oh he's um-he's at a buddy's house- studying and shit. You know what geek boys like!" Dean laughed nervously, trying is hardest not to freak or blurt "Would you fuck off old man!" His smile faltering a little with nerves.

"Yeah he's a good kid, I'll uh I'll be the Dew Drop Motel if ya need me." John said as he turned to leave.

"Dean! What the fuck is taking so lo- Oh my God-Dad!"


	5. Better off DumbPart 5

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title: Better off Dumb

Rating(s):NC-17

Warning(s):Consensual Incest, Underage (Sam is16), Bad Language, Alcohol and Angst.

Prompt(s):I would like to claim- cuadette prompt- Okay, this one would be angsty in the sense that... there will be angst. Dean's sneaking around on night trying to steal one of his dad's condoms when he and (under aged) Sam are trying to have sex for the first time. They've done "other" stuff but this time they decided to go all the way. John catches him and figures it out and all hell breaks lose.

A/N: Thank you to my brilliant friend and most-of-the-time beta

Part 5

It was to late, John had whipped round and now could see his youngest son, wrapped in a bed sheet.

The second stretched out like eternity, cold silence and all of them could taste what was coming. John's brain had short wired as he stared at the situation.

"What the fuck is going on here?" John's voice was empty and black as the alcohol seemed to evaporate from of his system. His eye's dark and diamond sharp as he felt a wave of pure cold, red rage flood his system.

"Dad I can- I can explain-" Sam stammered as he gripped onto the sheet around his slim bony hips, gripping with whit knuckle force as the situation, the moment hit him and Dean like a freight train.

Dean didn't even see it coming. All it was was a quick flash of pink and blurring leather black as he felt the brain rattling shock of a fist colliding with his jaw.

Dean hit the floor in shock, but it didn't last as he felt the weight of his father and his rage land on him, smelling like bar smoke and gun powder. Dean's first reaction was to swing but all his moved were blocked and the pain bent him as John's fist sunk into his stomach.

" Your own brother! You're supposed look after him!" John roared as hit Dean again in the stomach, whole moment was electric and painful with a rage he hadn't felt in oh so many years.

"Dad! No!" Sam screamed pulling his father off Dean. Digging his heels into the thin carpet and using all his strength to haul his father back onto himself and way from Dean.

Sam felt the full weight if his father land on him, he didn't calculate it right and hit his head with a sickening thud on the floor, the crushing weight of his father pushing the breath out of him as he groaned semi naked and pained under John.

"Sammy? Sam?!" Dean groaned after his brother as John rolled off him and onto his knees. The metallic taste of blood and shame lined the inside of his mouth as he crawled over to his baby brother.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" John hissed at Dean as he cradled Sam's head between his hands checking for the wet, warm slickness of blood. There wasn't any blood, but Sam was groaning in disorientation as John thumbed his eyelid open to check pupil dilation.

"He's concussed." John stated flatly as Sam whimpered with the blooming pain of his skull.

"Get out." John turned away from Sam and looked Dean in the eye. the darkness of it making Tears prick to Dean's vision as blood ran down his chin.

"What? Dad-" Dean tried to plead as he reached for his father, it stuck in like a knife as John recoiled away from his touch, face contorted in disgust and disappointment.

"Get out." John repeated again his voice heavy with sickness as the seconds ticked by with a sluggish shame, all of it tainted with something like disgust.

"No- De goes- I go." Sam slurred as he tried to lift himself up. Eyes squinting through the spinning world that he opened his eyes to, pushing feebly at John's leather clad shoulder.

The instinctual panic of being vulnerable pushing him to fight, groaning and whimpering as John tried to stop him from moving.

"Sam, Sam- Stop!" John held onto Sam's hands, more lost then he'd felt in years as he tried to calm Sam.

"No-De don't go!" Sam whimpered as he tried to fight against the spinning and the thudding pain, trying to reach out for the swilling image of Dean.

"I'm not going, I'm not going anywhere buddy." Dean bit out as he kneeled on the other side of Sam's wriggling body.

It wasn't long after that Sam feel asleep, John and Dean took turns waking him up every 15 minutes, Sam had cried and whimpered as the night gave into day.

It was 6:18am when the sun's waking rays shone through the room, the dusty, yellow light framing everything with a simple glow as the bruises bloomed on Dean's body, shades of violet and mottled black-blue.

John and Dean hadn't taken their eyes off Sam's sleeping form, dirty tear tracks and a small puddle of drool on the cushion, covered in the sheet.

John could feel his nerves claw at him for a drink, he knew a half empty bottle of jack was in the kitchen but he couldn't will himself to leave. He couldn't trust Dean and hurt.

Dean was sat on the old arm chair and John was seated just at Sam's feet. The T.V had started blurting out cartoons and the thickness of the air was almost suffocating as they continued to watch Sam.

As the minutes ticked John could feel himself sober. The coil of shame and disgust burn in his stomach and he frowned at the form of his youngest son. The two people that were his universe had being. He couldn't even form the idea in his head without feeling the bile burn his throat.

Dean had mentally curled in on himself, the disappointment that he felt as his father told he to go was soul crushing, the man he'd modeled himself on, given so many things up for, hated him. It felt like a part of him had burnt and died as he felt the goosebumps rise on his half naked body.

"How long?" The silence felt shattered. A million, little different pieces floating through the air like shrapnel, John's voice was dry and ruff as he stared at the round of Sam's shoulder.

"Since-Since Sam's birthday." Dean whispered, all the rawness of the night loud and clear but it broke his heart more as he heard his fathers gasp through the divide.

"Did you-Jesus-Did you force..."

"No! God no, we-we were both wasted and it just-just kinda happened." Dean forced out, even the idea that their father had thought he'd forced himself on Sam made him want to puke

John scrubbed his hand over his face, the prickle of his stubble and the scrape of his chapped lips catching on the skin, letting out a bone tired sigh.

"I-I know a place...It's in the town..A apartment. It's cheap and you can stay there for a while..Before we move on." John stated. Gripping the loose, frayed fabric of his jeans.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but as he stared at Sam. He felt it, something he'd laid awake with Sam asleep in his arms. The feeling he'd never thought he'd feel about them, regret.

"Yes Sir." Dean whispered, filling the tears brim, but he pushed them down and sighed as he lifted himself form the armchair, his joints stiff and body aching.

The walk back to the bedroom was like a mile and every beat slow and painful, he always felt on the brink of tears as he pulled out his duffel bag from under their bed, it still smelt like them.

He managed to pull on his jeans and a shirt by the time a few tears feel, zipping the duffel with an angry pull as the situation dawned on him, he was being kicked out by his family, shunned by his dad and doubting he could even say Goodbye to Sam.

When he cam back into the living room John was still in the same position, staring at Sam, his features contorted in his own thoughts, not even the flutter of acknowledgment crossed his father's face as Dean reached for the door handle.

"You can take the Impala." John stated, sighing hard and tired as he forced down his own guilt, the churning thought of "I did this to them" "I should have seen it" looping ion his mind as he stared at the fat locks golden brown hair cover Sam's eyes.

"Thank you Sir." Dean whispered before picking up the keys and walking out the door not looking back.


	6. Better off DumbPart 6

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title: Better off Dumb

Rating(s):NC-17

Warning(s):Consensual Incest, Underage (Sam is16), Bad Language, Alcohol and Angst.

Prompt(s):I would like to claim- cuadette prompt- Okay, this one would be angsty in the sense that... there will be angst. Dean's sneaking around on night trying to steal one of his dad's condoms when he and (under aged) Sam are trying to have sex for the first time. They've done "other" stuff but this time they decided to go all the way. John catches him and figures it out and all hell breaks lose.

A/N: Thank you to my brilliant friend and most-of-the-time beta

Part 6

3 Weeks Later

Sam's hand hovered near the door, breath caught in his throat as he smoothed his other hand through his hair, before he gripped the hem of his jeans.

The hammering of his heart drowning out the buzz of the florescent light above his head. The place was dark and a little damp. The landlord had told him he could find "Dean Osbourne" in the basement apartment as he perched a cigarette on his chapped lips.

So here he was, digging the worn toe of his converse into the yellowed tiles and staring at his hovering hand over the brass-black numbers of the green door.

"Moment of truth Winchester" Sam whispered to himself, letting out a loud shaky sigh as he wrapped his knuckles on the flacking green paint.

It seemed so loud and abrasive to his nerve sensitized hearing, just loud enough over the sickening _ba-dum, ba-dum_ of his quickening heart.

It was even more shocking when the door was thrown open, the light nearly blinding him as Dean's shadow loomed over him.

"Sa-" Dean breathed out, his voice full of complete awe and shock as he was barged past, nearly balled over by his younger brother.

Sam knew if he had stayed in the hallway Dean would have tried to stop him from entering. Would have told him to leave that he shouldn't have being there, but Sam couldn't give his relief time to stupefy him.

The apartment was all open plan, the kitchens was pea green and a sickly shade of grease covered yellow. The floor was concrete and a few rugs were spread through the place. He could see through to the bedroom, the sheets were rucked and white and a T.V stood on a an old wooden box, the sofa was a dirt beige and green beer bottles lined the bottom.

"You shouldn't be here." Was the only thing Dean could force himself to say. But trust Sam to find him. John was right, the place was cheap and he had a nice view of peoples ankles and foot wear every time he made himself toast.

"3 weeks, 5 days and 12 hours" Sam blurted out, his round doe, brown eyes trying to bore into Dean's soul as he closed the door behind himself.

"What? Fuck Sam you shouldn't be here. Dad will fucking skin you _and_ me if he finds out you're here, so just go." Dean sighed reaching round and turning the door handle, the door was a inch open before it was violently wrenched from his hand. Sam had thrown his back flush against the wood.

"3 weeks, 5 days and 12 hours. Since-since I wanted more from what we have." Sam had an inch on Dean and he could feel it. Sam's hair had fallen into his eyes and Dean could feel his fingers burn with the need to tuck it.

"Yeah well tough luck you ain't gettin' it so I suggest you go, now." Dean crossed his arms over his wide chest. Trying to force courage to swell his heart more then the want.

God he could feel it, like his veins were pumping battery acid with it, because as much as he hated to admit to himself he'd missed everything about what they had. He'd missed the taste of Sam, the softness and hardness of him, his smile and even the smell of him, all book smoke and apple shampoo and it hurt to have him standing there. Pleading brown eyes and feeling the same gut wrenching want just like he was.

"3 weeks, 5 days and 12 hours and I've missed you every second." Sam voice fractured, palms flat against the cool wood and his bottom lip trembled with the ache of his heart and the tears.

"Oh Sammy." Dean's arms feel to his side and the silver string of his heart tugged him forward. He couldn't even stop himself, forehead flush against Sam's, the scratch of his hair and Dean could feel Sam's scent fill him, all the same sweetness.

Where had all his resolve gone? He asked himself as he felt the familiar humid brush of breath against his lips, the same scent of candy apple shampoo and teenage skin.

"3 weeks, 5 days and 12 hours and I'll never regret any of it." Sam whispered, voice hitched and breathy as his lips chased forward to press soft and tear slicked against Dean's.

The tension snapped like a electrical cable, lashing through the space as Dean buried his fingers in Sam's thick locks, tipping his head up and plunging in with no restraint.

It wasn't loving or slow, all the need breaking like a damn. The force of the rush making them both dizzy with it all. Teeth clicking and the metallic spike of blood laying underneath the taste of each other.

Hands clawing and tearing against the barrier of fabric, bitten off nails scrapping against the jumping muscles and all the suffocating want drowning them both as Sam wrapped his long legs round Dean's waist.

Rubbing and grunting into each other as they rutted, leaning into the flacking green of the door and grinding against each other, feeling the hot dampness and hardness against the other.

The sting of the kiss smothered by the heat, lining the pleasure as Dean nipped against the line of Sam's jaw. Sucking and branding against the thick pulse as Sam's hands cradled the back of his head, pushing him in further moaning and grunting loud as his hips cantered down against his.

Dean's muscles burned as he staggered them both into the bedroom, knocking the bottles over with his uneven steps as Sam devoured his mouth, biting and sucking on his bottom lip as he gripped his shoulders, locking his ankles against the small of Dean's back.

They landed with no grace onto the unmade bed, mouths sealed and tongues tangled as spit dribbled down their chins.

It was Dean that pulled away first, hands lunging for Sam's fly and pulling it open with a hard snap, yanking down boxers and jeans fast and dirty as he sucked on the twitching planes of Sam's abs.

Sam threw his head back, mouth open as hiccuped moans forced their way from his mouth as Dean enveloped the glistening tip of his erection, sucking hard and lashing his tongue over the weeping slit.

Sam gripped desperately onto the sheets, bunching the material in his fists as Dean's left hand pushed his shirt under his arms before pinching his nipples, nipping them between his nails and twisting them painfully as he buried his nose into the golden-brown curls and swallowed.

Dean pulled his own pants down, wriggling his hips and yanking against the elastic of his own boxers, tonguing the thick vein of Sam's cock as he let the leaking tip of it bob on his swollen pink lips.

His jeans were at his ankles when Sam looked down at him, bangs already sticking to his sweat slicked forehead, eyes an endless shade of obsidian, glassy and wanting, the pure guttural moans filtering from his kiss abused mouth sent electric want to his cock, twitching and weeping pre-cum against the sheets.

He'd missed this. The pure taste of Sam laying heavy against his palate, the bitterness of him had turned into a drug for Dean without him realizing as he took Sam in again, swallowing him past his gag reflex and feeling Sam's cock swell in his throat.

Sam's orgasm hit him hard and fast, sweeping through his body like a tidal wave as he arched up off the bed, Dean's hands pinning his bony hips to the mattress as he teetered on his shoulders, hair splayed and mouth open in a silent scream of completion.

Dean didn't spill a drop of Sam, wiping his thumb over a seem of white that had escaped and sucking on it, savoring the bitterness as he watched Sam fall back down from his orgasm, his sweat gilded flesh glowing in the sparse white light. His caramel locks veiling his closed eyes as his pink mouth sucked in lung fulls of sex stained air.

Through the haze Sam could feel Dean, feel his lips and tongue kiss him, suck the tip of his hips, trail and taste the sweat pooled in his belly button. Kiss the hard curve of his pecs. Feeling the electric zing of his hot mouth envelop his bruised nipples.

Sam whined against the stimulation of his over sensitized body, whimpering as Dean rolled his balls and sucked on his already marked neck. But it was all swallowed by his kiss.

Diving his tongue into Sam's mouth making Sam taste himself on his tongue, the salty slickness of himself reawakening his arousal.

It was then that he heard the almost abrasive scrap of the bedside draw opening, Dean was still kissing him, kissing him deep and soft like he was trying to steal Sam's breath right out of his lungs.

Dean finally found it, feeling the cool black foil clamped between his fingers, running the corner of it over Sam's collar bone, down the seam of his chest and over his abused nipples as he sucked on his thick bottom lip.

Sam keened into the scratch of it, pulling his mouth away from Dean's and tugging at the hem of his shirt, urging for more skin.

Sam's own shirt was still bunched under his arms, chest and cheeks flushed and mouth swollen, slick with kisses. His nipples were angry and red, the purple bruising was already seeping through just like the bites against the smooth column of his neck.

The black square of the condom stark against the pink of his chest, the tousled splay of his brown hair and the blackness of his already lusty gaze, all this for Dean.

Dean had already pulled out the lube as he pulled his shirt from his sweaty body, Sam followed suit wriggling out of his own and propping himself up, spreading his thighs and leaning forward, catching the condom in his hand and tearing it open with his teeth.

Dean's hands went to take it from Sam but he just batted them away, whispering breathy and hot against his swollen lips.

"I want to."

Dean couldn't even force the words onto his tongue, he just nodded and leaned onto his hands, his cock nearly purple with lack of touch and need as he watched Sam's fingers pull out the wet rubber disk.

Sam quickly shuffled forward, rolling on the condom like he'd done in sex-ed class with the cucumber, steady and precise listening to Dean hiss at the coolness of the lube.

Dean had gripped onto the sheets, bunched them in his fists as he felt Sam roll on the rubber, long, slender fingers, trying to be gentle and right as he rolled it down to the base.

Sam's smile was crocked with lust and pride as he laid back on the bed, looking back up at Dean as he he his thighs fall open, the silent challenge, the almost whisper of invitation as he slicked his own fingers up and skimmed them down his thigh, cupping his own balls and stroking his perineum, breathing slow and steady as he circled his entrance.

Biting his lip and stifling the moan that feel as he pushed the first finger into himself, knuckle deep and trembling for more. He'd still done this when Dean had left but it had never being enough and it was even more apparent that moment as he sunk into himself fully.

Dean right then wanted to sink into his brother, balls deep in the impossible tightness he knew was there. Dean began to crawl between Sam's thighs, bracing his palms on either side of Sam's hips as Sam pushed in the second finger.

"De-De..I need-I need you-not enough..it's not enough." Sam pleaded as he cocked his fingers.

Dean slicked his fingers and rubbed the pink seam of Sam's fingers and entrance before he bushed in, hearing the keen and feeling the wriggle of Sam's fingers against his.

"Oh God, oh God." Sam chanted as he pulled his fingers from himself and Dean replaced them with his own, stretching over him and diving in for another kiss, messy and wet and everything they wanted it to be as Dean scissored his fingers , corkscrewing against Sam's sweet spot.

Sam dug his fingers into the bulky muscles of Dean's shoulder, holding desperately on as he felt his body sing with a pleasure only Dean could plunge him into, spreading his legs further then the whore he wanted to be for Dean.

It was loud and clear and the air was stained with what they both wanted, what they both craved as Dean finally settled himself between Sam's we thighs. Slipping his fingers out with a loving slowness that he could only summon when it came to _his Sammy._

Gripping the sharp roundness of his hips and lifting him like a feather against him, chests sliding with perfect wetness, feeling Sam's arms slid against the slickness of his own shoulders and claw desperately at the slippery curve of his spine as Dean slowly lowered his baby brother onto him.

Sam's knees shuck as he leaned on them, feeling Dean's hands spread his cheeks obscenely wide and skim the rubber covered head of his cock over his wanting hole.

It was then he sunk himself down, whimpering into their half kiss and the burn of the stretch he had wanted for so long, feeling his own breath pushed into Dean's mouth as he felt Dean tense against him.

Dean could only moan as he felt Sam's agonizingly slow descent, feeling the muscle clamp and the pain/pleasure filled keens against his own tongue, the painful stop/start of his cock being enveloped by Sam's perfect tight, heat.

Sam couldn't catch his breath, only the want drove past the burning pain as he pushed himself down, but the frustration never wained, Dean's soothing hands cupped and stroked over his wet flesh, feeling the muscles twitch and ripple with the new sensation.

Dean breathed through his own ache, warring hard and fast against slamming Sam down, to fully seat himself in Sam, but as Dean felt inch by slow agonizing inch been swallowed, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

It was then that Sam slammed his own body down, both grunting against the sharp shock of sensation that racked their body's. Dean could feel Sam shake against him, his mouth fall against the bulk of his shoulder, Sam's breath hot and fast against his skin.

Dean's hands gently unfastened his claw like grip on Sam's hips and smoothed over the ridged muscle of Sam's back, feeling Sam's breath jump against his shoulder as he soothed the tension.

It hurt. Sam could feel his tears mist his closed vision as he felt Dean's hands run and rub against the curve of his spine, the ache and deep down burn of being so full catching his breath and hiccuping whimpers as he rolled his hips.

Gripping tighter onto Dean's shoulder blades as the pain flared in him, pleading silently for the pleasure to line the burn as Dean's fingers threaded through is sweat damp stands ,cradling in head softly between his large palms and directing his mouth to his as Dean lifted his own hips.

Hooking his thumbs against the edge of his jaw Dean captured Sam's mouth, letting his own moan fill Sam's mouth as they rocked together, feeling the first inch escape and then being engulfed in perfect embrace.

It was then he felt it. Sam shudder and gasp against him, breaking the open mouth kiss, moaning deep in his throat as he coiled his long arms tighter round Dean's shoulders, nails digging into the angle of his shoulder blades and Sam's thighs tremble as he started to control the rhythm.

"Oh there! Oh God Dean-right there!" Sam gasped, throwing his head back and moaning as he pushed himself down, white lights firing behind his eyelids as he felt Dean hit his prostate directly with every other thrust.

Dean's hands had migrated, gripping tightly onto Sam's hips and lifting as Sam lifted himself, muscles bunching and their sweat melding into each others as it ran in rivulets down the hard angles of rippling muscle. The hard coil of release was already unravling in Dean as the rhthym became erratic, Sam's flesh slick against his as he began to bounce in Dean's lap.

The harsh wet sound of skin against skin puncturing Sam's moans and Dean's grunts ashe burried his face into the curve of his clavical, sucking and breathing into the hit flesh their as began to thrust up into Sam's tight grip, a hand whipping out to griponto the banging headboard of the bed, hips snapping hard bd fast as they both collided to their orgasm.

Sam was the first to fall, slamming himself down onto Dean's cock as he wrapped his long slender fingers round his own erection, sweepping the pad of his thumb over the purple-pink head and that was all it took. Every muscle clenching and spasming with as he shot his release between their bodies. Moaning so loud and low as white lights flashed behind his eyelids.

Dean felt it, the tight channel of Sam clench and squeeze his orgasm from him, he couldn't even thrust into the heat wrapped round his cock as he spilled into the rubber, his arms wrapped themselves round his brothers waist pushing him balls deep into Sam as he came.

By the time Dean had woken up it was dusk. The apartment was dark and the scent of sex and sweat lingered in the air. The soft sound of Sam snoring next to him made his heart swell, they'd done it. They'd finally being able to be together.

He could see the gentle silhouette of him, the curled ends of his heair and the swollen softness of his lips in the almost light, he just smiled, a small and content tug of his lips as he tucked a fat lock behind the shell of Sam's ear.

Dean didn't remember pulling off the condom an throwing it into the waste paper bin next to the bed, but as he sat up int the dark, feeling the sheets pool at his waist and already missing the heat of Sam he knew he didn't regret any of it.

The End


End file.
